


Отстаньте, босмер

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Босмер просто хотел жить в красивом домике, но вместо этого устроил личную жизнь несколько неожиданным образом. Название взято из песни Пузантоса.
Kudos: 2





	Отстаньте, босмер

Халдир устроился, свесив ноги и болтая ими, на толстой ветке и полюбовался законченной работой.  
Отличный домик! Небольшой, но уютный. С какой стороны ни посмотри – сплошь благородная симметрия в сочетании с естественными линиями. Не хуже, чем строения благословенного Валенвуда. Правда, очень строго, если не сказать скромно украшенный… Сюда бы подошла живая гирлянда из девичьего винограда по крыше, а на самом верху – пальмовая ветвь. Но в этом холодном северном краю разве найдешь виноград или пальму? Придется обходиться таким скромным жилищем, главное, что оно очень благоустроенное. Порешив на этом, Халдир бросил вниз обгрызенную оленью кость и торжественно вступил в новый дом.  
Вечером к нему зашли друзья – Фелген и Алита — и сходу принялись восхищаться новым жилищем.  
– Как у тебя уютно!  
– Внутри просто маленький дворец…  
– И планировка такая удобная…  
– Вот бы еще сверху такой, знаешь, пучок веток и листьев.  
– Ага, тут бы пальмовые листья не помешали.  
– Да я сам об этом думал, – воскликнул Халдир. – Но где их взять в этом Скайриме?  
Алита подумала.  
– Может, спуститься в Вайтран? Там, говорят, есть все, и саженцы редких растений — тоже.  
– Спроси у каджитов, – посоветовал Фелген. – Они сидят под городскими воротами. Эти прощелыги торгуют всем подряд, может, у них и саженцы пальмы найдутся!  
Халдир покивал головой, после чего разговор перешел на другие темы, а на другой день всякие мысли об украшении и дальнейшем благоустройстве жилища перестали беспокоить и самого Халдира, и его друзей. Над склоном холма кружил настоящий дракон. Правда, поселению босмеров он ничего не сделал, так как сразу ринулся к Вайтрану, но деревья сильно испугались, и их пришлось долго-долго утешать и успокаивать… И только месяц спустя Халдир, возвращаясь домой с охоты, опять подумал, что его домику чего-то не хватает. Не выглядит он законченным. Пучок длинных резных листьев на самом верху сделал бы его совершенным, а так…  
И Халдир спустился к Вайтрану.  
Караван каджитов действительно расположился возле городских ворот.  
– Да осветят звезды твой путь, чужеземец, – важно сказал хозяин каравана. – Нас, каджитов, не пускают в город, боясь, что мы воры и контрабандисты, торгующие скумой…  
В его тоне явственно читалось: «Но вы-то, босмеры, воры похлеще нашего, так что мы найдем общий язык».  
– Каджит торгует честно и только разрешенными товарами, – заверила его одна из торговок каравана и резво принялась доставать из-под полы какие-то бутылки. – Лучшая скума, свежий лунный сахар!  
Халдир слегка растерялся.  
– Но я пришел не за скумой, – робко сказал он. – Мне бы хотелось купить саженцы деревьев.  
– Это здесь, – молодой пушистый каджит осклабился в улыбке. – Снега Скайрима холодны, но при виде ценителя растений каджиту становится теплее! Так что бы ты хотел купить, почтенный босмер?  
– Саженец пальмы.  
– Но… каджит слыхом не слыхивал, чтобы в этих местах росли пальмы.  
– Ничего, я уговорю его расти.  
– У каджита нет такого саженца, прости, друг. Если ты согласен подождать, наш караван завтра снимается и вернется через несколько месяцев…  
Халдир согласился, но уже вечером его начали одолевать сомнения. «Кто же не знает, что каджиты забывчивы, безответственны, легкомысленны, да еще и ворюги, точь-в-точь как мы! Не привезет он, не привезет, да я и имя его не спросил… Схожу завтра в сам Вайтран».  
В Вайтране, однако, его ждало еще большее разочарование. В основном ему предлагали не саженцы, а древесину, еще и громко удивлялись: как так – босмер, и вдруг не древесину покупает. Другие торговцы уговаривали Халдира купить саженцы плодовых деревьев. И почти никто даже не знал, что такое «пальма»…  
Наконец, владелец самого богатого прилавка рявкнул, не вдаваясь в разговоры:  
– Отстаньте, босмер!  
– Но я же хотел купить… Подскажите хотя бы…  
– Уходите, босмер, я не хочу вам помогать!  
– Но почему?  
– Потому что вы грязный, вонючий босмер. Хватит с меня, босмер, уходите отсюда!  
Это было очень несправедливо, потому что, хотя в поселениях лесных эльфов и царил (по мнению не-босмеров, конечно) кавардак, сам Халдир был вполне опрятен. Не хуже нордов или тех же каджитов.  
С тех пор Халдир еще несколько раз наведывался в Вайтран, на всякий случай посещая баню и надевая чистую одежду перед вылазками. Но нет – торговцы в Вайтране встречали его криками «Отстаньте, босмер», а каджиты у ворот разводили лапами. Какие пальмы? Они растут в Эльсвейре и Сиродиле, но не здесь, где большую часть года лежит снег, вот, кстати, у каджита есть на продажу финики – как раз с эльсвейрских пальм, ну попробуй, как вкусно! А тот караван и тот молодой торговец… не знаем, не знаем, а почему вам нужен именно он, каджит торгует не хуже, чем те караванщики!  
Наконец, и караванщики начали орать на бедного Халдира: «Хватит с каджита, босмер, здесь не так, как в Валенвуде!»  
И вот однажды, когда Халдир уже подумывал о том, чтобы отказаться от украшения дома, а к вратам Вайтрана отправился в последний раз для очистки совести, он вдруг увидел тех самых караванщиков. А потом и услышал, о чем они говорят.  
– Арджи, тот босмер нас замучил – то и дело приходил и спрашивал за тебя, – говорила одна торговка.  
– Да-да, тот босмер без тебя просто не может, – поддакивала вторая.  
– Выдумал тоже – пальмы!  
– Не иначе, чтобы скрыть свои истинные намерения.  
– Может, у них это такое слово для сватовства…  
Молодой каджит так удивился, что у него даже хвост встал торчком.  
– Но… но Арджи еще не думал о таком! Арджи и сам себя может вылизывать, во! Ну, ладно, Арджи помнит за того босмера, он хорошенький, особенно глаза, но…  
– Вот и хватай, пока есть кого, – посоветовала первая.  
Арджи. Значит, его зовут Арджи. Халдир почувствовал, как щеки его запылали.  
Только сейчас он понял, как бессмысленны были его поиски. Что ни говори, а пальмы в Скайриме – это же все равно, что дракон в Темном Братстве. Любой нормальный босмер бы понял это с самого начала, а тем более – после разъяснений самого Арджи. Так зачем же было ходить и спрашивать о нем все это время?  
И все-таки он заглянул в палатку Арджи и, смущаясь, произнес:  
– Уважаемый, эээ… я просил привезти саженцы…  
– Конечно, – Арджи расплылся в улыбке – на кошачьей мордочке это выглядело очень завлекательно, так что даже усы кокетливо зашевелились, а глаза с вертикальными зрачками замерцали в полумраке палатки. – Каджит ждал тебя, друг!  
– Можно, я войду? – неуверенно спросил Халдир. – Босмер помыл… тьфу! Я вымылся, и я вовсе не вонючий!  
– А каджит честный и вовсе не контрабандист, – подхватил Арджи, втаскивая Халдира за руку. Несколько минут они смотрели друг на друга, а потом Арджи внезапно спросил: – Каджит тебе нравится?  
– Да.  
– И ты каждый день приходил спросить за каджита?  
– Ну, не каждый, но когда мог…  
– Так чего же мы ждем, – мурлыкнул Арджи и стащил с Халдира плащ.  
Дальнейшее Халдир помнил смутно, как в похмельном тумане, хотя точно не сделал ни глотка «честно провезенной контрабандой» скумы.  
Помнил, как зарылся пальцами в густой и шелковистый мех и перебирал его, наслаждаясь нежными прикосновениями. Как нашел маленькие твердые соски в этом меху и обводил их кончиками пальцев, а длинные усы щекотали ему при этом лицо.  
Помнил, как ласково массировал основание хвоста, отчего Арджи чуть слышно постанывал, подвиливая бедрами.  
Помнил, как Арджи облизывал его уши, скулы и губы, затем – ключицы, а потом спустился ниже, припав на колено, и вылизывал в паху.  
А потом сам Халдир положил руку Арджи в пах и нащупал большой и твердый член, покрытый мягкими, но твердеющими от прикосновения шипиками. Халдиру стало не по себе – он испугался, что эта штука обдерет его изнутри, но что-то нашептывало ему «попробуй, оно должно так приятно ощущаться в твоей заднице». Наверное, это была другая, худшая часть Халдира – та, которая вечно влипала в неприятности и рисковала головой почем зря, но сейчас он подчинился ей.  
И не знал, радоваться или жалеть.  
Потому что зашипел от боли, как только Арджи вошел в него. Арджи испуганно охнул, прошептал «прости, каджит дурак» и плеснул каким-то драгоценным ароматическим маслом, отчего к боли прибавилось еще и жжение. Но боль уменьшилась.  
А шипики увеличились.  
Халдир вертелся, пытаясь приноровиться и не зная, что делать. У него уже были мужчины, но не каджиты же с их шипастыми членами! К счастью, Арджи двигался очень осторожно и медленно. Его пушистые лапы игриво придерживали Халдира за талию, а низкий и хрипловатый от возбуждения голос что-то мурлыкал ему на ушко. И наконец Халдир понял, что это действительно безумно приятно – когда множество шипиков двигается внутри тебя, заставляя ерзать, вилять бедрами и сучить ногами, едва ли не теряя сознание от удовольствия, а шершавый язык в это время трогает чувствительные уши и загривок…  
– Арджи! Арджи! Чем у тебя пахнет в палатке! Арджи, ты разлил ароматическое масло, ты думаешь, сколько денег мы потеряли! – завопили снаружи. От неожиданности Халдир дернулся и кончил, чувствуя, как Арджи изливается в него.  
– Арджи совсем растерялся, – виновато сказал каджит. – Надо было взять пальмовое, оно и смазывает лучше, а это щиплет… Тебе не щиплет?  
– Нет-нет, все было очень хорошо, – хриплым от угасающего возбуждения голосом прошептал Халдир.  
– Завтра придешь?  
– Конечно.  
– А с караваном в Эльсвейр уедешь?  
Халдир надолго замолчал.  
– Дай я подумаю, хорошо?  
…Когда он вернулся домой, стояли уже глубокие сумерки. Халдир окинул взглядом домик, который так любовно строил. Строгие линии, элегантная форма…  
«Я же забыл забрать саженцы, ну, и Сильвенар с ними! И что мне вступили в голову эти пальмовые листья? Хорошо же без них, а они тут были бы совершенно лишними!» – подумал он. Потом подумал, что ужасно жалко расставаться и с домиком, и с друзьями и родней. И еще неизвестно, что скажут родители, когда узнают, что он связался с каджитом. Но, в конце концов, это ему жить с Арджи, а не родителям. И он все равно будет два-три раза в год приезжать сюда с караваном.


End file.
